


What do you think of our Air Commander?

by orphan_account



Series: Interviews [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream gets all paranoid when Shockwave comes, so he has R3D0-N3 interview people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you think of our Air Commander?

[Searching Database for File: "Interviews_file_02". Searching... File found. Commencing upload. Play.]

 

This is Vehicon Trooper R3D0-N3, compiling a file of audio recorded interviews. Among the interviewed are: A Vehicon Trooper, the Head Scientist, the Predacon Warrior, the Communications Officer, an Autobot hostage, and the Air Commander.

[Vehicon Trooper- Interview]

Interviewer: What do you think of our Air Commander?

Vehicon Trooper: Starscream? He's _wonderful!_  I've even composed several poems for him! And gifts. Do you think He'll like them? I'll read you-

Interviewer: No, no! I'm fine! All I wanted was for you to answer my question!

Vehicon Trooper: It goes like this: "When I am without you, I feel-

[Head Scientist- Interview]

Interviewer: What do you think of our Air Commander?

Head Scientist: He is a nuisance. His presence on the Nemesis is illogical.

Head Scientist: He is having you record this conversation.

Interviewer: Why, umm, yes, he is...

Head Scientist: Then record this: Starscream, the Vehicon Troopers have more logical necessities to attend to. Sending them on this paranoid waste of time is illogical. If this behavior is not corrected, I will file a complaint to Lord Megatron.

[Predacon Warrior- Interview]

Interviewer: What is your opinion on our Air Commander?

Predacon Warrior: He is selfish and crude. His mannerisms a of a petulant child, and I am sorry to say he is Decepticon.

Interviewer: Why do you dislike him so much?

Predacon Warrior: He is very _enthusiastic_ with an Energon Prod.

Interviewer: How about this: I will send a request to Lord Megatron stating: "Predaking would like to file a request to "spar" with Air Commander Starscream."

Predacon Warrior: I look forward to it. Thank you, small friend.

[Communications Officer- Interview]

[Error: Interview has been hacked by W4V3YTR0775]

[[Interview now displays linked Image]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/File:Soundwave_Mocks.jpg)

[Interview- Hostage]

Interviewer: What do you think of my Air Commander?

Hostage: What do you care?

Interviewer: Well, I was asked to "Interview" anyone who might pose a threat to Air Commander Starscream. With the exception of Lorder Megatron.

Hostage: How am I supposed to pose a threat when I'm a hostage?!

Interviewer: Reportedly, your aim with a certain small, metal tool is impecca- Ow!

Hostage: You fragging peice of scrapmetal! I'll have your motherboard scrambled of you try to insul-

[Air Commander- Report]

Interviewer: Air Commander Starscream, I have compiled an audio file of-

Air Commander: Give those here!

Air Commander: That blasted Shockwave! And that stupid creature! And  **you!** Such insubordinance! You deserve a nice long  _punishment._ Hehehehe.

Interviewer: Wait! I apologize! That was merely to-

[Length: 127 Earth seconds. Audio started: 4/5/2013 11:05:21 Earthen units. Audio terminated: 4/5/2013 11:08:28 Earthen units. Saved to file: "Interview_02". Recording process: Terminated.]

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this is too much work, but I'd like to know what you think. And if you really hate this style of writing, then good, because this is just me experimenting. And if you like it, then I'd love suggestions and incouragements!


End file.
